a heart full of love
by mellieforyellie
Summary: day to day, glances and smiles from across the room - it's a hard life, but they make it work. —naruhina month 2014 ; collection.
1. i am here to stay

**summary**: day to day, glances and smiles from across the room — it's a hard life, but they make it work. **  
notes**: yes hello i am (late) here for naruhina month i know i have another fanfic but yeah obviously this was much more important. warnings under just in case. (and i know i'm late it will be finished. you know. within the month.)  
**warnings**: sexual themes; _may_ have NSFW material; language.  
**pairing**: naruhina  
**prompt**: new years, new beginnings

* * *

day one:  
_i am here to stay_

* * *

Hinata lets out a huff and wipes the sweat from her brow, sitting on the box she had just set down.

"Well, I think that's the last of it, right?"

They had been moving boxes from their old apartment together to their new house practically all day. They had a little help from their friends — Kiba and Shino showed up for a little and helped move a couple boxes, as did Sakura and Sasuke. Sai didn't bother trying to help them move boxes, but did give them a couple pieces of his framed artwork to hang in the house.

The married couple had actually received several housewarming gifts despite the fact that they weren't even correctly moved in yet, but they appreciated them all nonetheless. Sasuke had given them both simple and elegant house slippers to wear, something Hinata was used to but Naruto was not. Sakura gave them a new rice maker, in an attempt to make sure they "ate more than ramen". Hinata loves the rice maker, although she was just a tad offended. She thought that everyone should know by now that they both had real meals every day, really!

Kiba offered to give them a puppy, but they had politely declined that offer. Things were already hectic around their house, and considering the fact that they weren't always home due to missions, they didn't want any extra responsibilities.

Well, any extra responsibilities that they didn't _make_, anyway.

The new home was supposed to be another step toward their family, after all. The Uzumaki clan house had taken awhile to fix up — to update, to refinish, fix piping and all that mess — but Hinata thinks that its gorgeous. It wasn't quite as big as the Hyuuga clan house, but it didn't need to be. It was comfortable, and just spacious enough for the children they _were_ going to have to be able to run around and play and, of course, train.

Naruto wraps his arms around her waist and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Hinata-chan."

She beams with the same warmth and love she was lucky enough to have bestowed upon her, and kisses him. "I love you too. And I love our new house."

"We have it just in time to celebrate the new year, huh?" he says, resting his head on her shoulder. "It's only a week away. We'll probably be settled in just in time to enjoy it."

"Mmhmm," she hums, trying to pay little attention to the way he kisses up her collarbone. "Good luck, good aura. We should probably make a kudomatsu, since we have a porch now, and get the traditional roe for our table…"

Hinata can feel his mouth shift to a grin at the side of her neck.

"A kudomatsu, eh?" he murmurs, trailing the tip of his nose along her jawline. "Isn't that supposed to help making babies?"

A blush creeps along her face and she's grasping for words over a fumbling tongue. Really, she doesn't know how he _always_ seems to do this to her. "Um — well, uh, yes, I guess, it's just, tradition, y-you know…"

Naruto laughs and hugs her tightly.

"You're so cute, Hinata-chan," he says with his trademark smile, and the warmth of happiness blossoms in her chest like the growth of a candle flame. "Come on, we should make our bed before we get too tired."

She smiles because they are both loved, and one day, their children will be, too.

* * *

**ending notes**: i feel like this one is really lame and short, but i hope you guys enjoyed anyway!


	2. we crave a different kind of buzz

**summary**: day to day, glances and smiles from across the room — it's a hard life, but they make it work.  
**notes**: i'm so fucking late with this i will catch up before the month is over.  
**prompt**: cooking

* * *

day two:  
_we crave a different kind of buzz_

* * *

It is New Years morning and Naruto is _so_ hung over.

His head throbs and his throat burns and damn it, wasn't Kurama supposed to fix this crap? (**Nah**, the fox chuckles in his mind, **you needed the experience**.) Last night is nothing more than a blur now, but he can remember enough to know that it was a great night of partying, drinking, more drinking, and eating.

(But lots of drinking.)

Speaking of food, he smells something absolutely delicious wafting through the house that seems to come from the kitchen. So despite the fact that he hurts all over, he get up to go investigate this delicious scent.

Of course, it was his beautiful wife — he will never get used to that but he will always love saying it — making him breakfast. Really, honestly, he doesn't know how he deserves her, or what he did to make her fall in love with him. But he's thankful she did and even more thankful to be in love with her.

She turns around when she hears him clumsily stumble in to take a seat at their table. She smiles at him warmly and almost amusedly.

"Morning," she says softly, and even to his pounding head her voice sounds like the delightful tinkle of bells. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Naruto mumbles, his own voice too loud. "Kurama basically said 'fuck you' and let me experience a hangover. And a massive one at that."

Hinata giggles and stirs…whatever it is she's making, he's not exactly sure. "I know, he told me after you passed out, still freaks me out a little when he uses your body to communicate. But he said not to be surprised. You got pretty drunk last night."

He groans and buries his head in hands. "Is this what regular people feel? Like every time they drink? What the hell?"

"Yes, unfortunately," she replies. "But lucky for you, I have a cure-all that works _especially_ for hangovers."

She places a glass filled with something that's filled with herbs and that he knows will be a little more than unpleasant in front of him, along with a steaming bowl of freshly made ramen. He looks up at her almost smug, but mostly pleased smile with shock.

"Ramen? For breakfast?"

She kisses him and smiles. "You deserve it. Happy New Years, Naruto-kun."

His wife was the best.

(And hey, she didn't make bad ramen, either.)

* * *

**ending notes**: for the record, he fell in love with her all over again once he realized that her remedy tasted like citrus green tea and nothing like the garbage he thought it would taste like.


	3. and we'll be waiting at the end

**summary**: day to day, smiles and glances from across the room — it's a hard life, but they make it work.  
**notes**: i was torn between a love for keeping the Japanese tradition and hating the wedding hakama and bulky kimono (and weird hairpiece). so all the boys are wearing suits and all the girls have on more light, modern kimonos.  
**prompt**: how did you become a naruhina fan?

* * *

day three:  
_and we'll be waiting at the end_

* * *

They remember their wedding like it was yesterday.

"Hey."

She remembers the exquisite colors that were draped everywhere along the chapel. She remembers the golden bouquet in her hands and the small bundle of violets tucked into the pocket of Naruto's suit.

"Good morning."

It had been more of a modern traditional wedding, so he remembers her light kimono — not the thick, bulky one that her mother had worn in pictures — made of ivory and the orchid hairpin that held up her hair. He remembers the ethereal glow that almost consumed her, almost as if her happiness, her joy was visible, tangible.

"Do you remember what today is?"

She remembers the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. The way he smiled, true and bright, just like the sun that he was for her. A smile, too — not just an overzealous, almost exaggerated action, but a smile that she doesn't think he had been aware of. She remembers the soft look in his eyes.

A knowing smile. "Perhaps you should remind me."

He remembers the bright smile that lit up her face as she walked down the aisle, toward him — him! He remembers the warm feeling that blossomed in his chest when their eyes met.

A brush of fingers. "Well, a year ago today, I took your hand."

She remembers the way his hands trembled as he reached out to her, the almost desperate look in his eyes before they linked hands. As if he was afraid that she would leave him standing there. (Not in a million years.)

"We decided that we were forever." A flush of cheeks.

He remembers the blush she held — not the subtle flush she had when they kissed, not the breathless sheen when they made love, but the same blush from when they were just kids. Bright and excited and absolutely, positively, in love. Wait, was that her or him, again?

"I told you why I love you."

She remembers his speech the most. She had known why she had loved him for so long and he had heard it plenty of times, too, but she had never quite known why he loved her. For the most part, she hadn't questioned it — because he simply _did_ and she was happy with that. She remembers crying as he spoke words that held love and meaning and beauty.

"And I reminded you."

He remembers telling her every single bit of why he loved her, of all the not-so-secret secrets that he had kept to himself for so many years. He loves her because she is kind, to everyone — but just, because those who hurt her precious people were shown no mercy. He loves her because she is strong, in more than just the conventional way: in heart, in mind, in practice. She stands up for her beliefs, for her precious people, no matter what the peril. He loves her because she is gentle, she is calm. He loves her because she understands not only him, but everyone else, too — and if she does not, she tries her best.

He loves her because she was the one person to see him when no one else did.

"And we cried."

A kiss.

"I love you, Naruto."

A smile.

"I love you too, Hinata."

A touch.

"Forever?"

A nod.

"And always."

* * *

**ending notes**: i became a naruhina fan because i love their dynamic. i love the way hinata has admired him for so long, and the reasons _why_ she admires him. i love that he never once knew, but acknowledged her kindness and her gentle demeanor and strong heart anyhow. i love that she has never shown contempt, because she loves him for what i believe are all the right reasons. this is why i became a naruhina fan.


	4. all the ways

**summary**: day to day, smiles and glances from across the room — it's a hard life, but they make it work.  
**notes**: ugh i hate the summary, honestly, but i can't think of anything better.  
**prompt**: holding hands

* * *

day four:  
_all the ways i got to know your pretty face and electric soul_

* * *

His touch has always been this electrifying.

Hinata used to be overwhelmed with embarrassment practically whenever she thought he was just looking at her. After the war, after the moment they had shared, unabashed and unafraid, it got better. Easier, she should say — because while she didn't blush or faint like the love-struck schoolgirl she used to be, he always made her stomach fill with butterflies.

She remembers their first kiss, sure — in Training Ground 2, after a hard spar. It was one of their ideas of quality time together, somewhat typical for them. They were both sweaty and smelly but they had kissed so tenderly beneath the shade of trees that she had forgotten all the other details.

She remembers the first time they had sex — the night he proposed. Naruto had cooked dinner all by himself, a full three-course meal with all of _her_ favorites. He had decorated the kitchen of his newer, bigger apartment (now that the village praised him as their hero, rightfully so) with dozens of candles. They had smiled and kissed and cried and fallen into bed with each other.

But amongst everything else, she remembers the first time they held hands.

She remembers the dauntless exhilaration, the powerful feeling of being coated in Kurama's chakra. But mostly she remembers the way their fingers were linked together in an unbreakable clasp. How she smiled with courage and the way her hands did not shake.

Their fingers intertwine now, as they kiss breathlessly in the silent, but _breathing_ house that they could call their own. Hinata smiles and squeezes a little tighter.

She is happy here, with him. Just holding his hand.

* * *

**ending notes**: i intended for these to be longer, but i write until i feel like i've reached a good ending. and most of these end up shorter because it just feels right. oh, well.


End file.
